Voldemort's Personal Fire
by Loyal-Ruby
Summary: There is a woman with a power like The Dark Lord has never seen and he wants to possess it, but in order to do so he needs to get the information out of her. Voldemort/OC


The mudbloods were in hiding and cowered from all death eaters and the Dark Lord himself. They were slain, disarmed or tortured purely for the fun of it. Even the purest of mudbloods fell victim to the merciless assault of the new law.

The mudbloods were no longer included in the community and were seen to be as low as muggle's and if the Dark Lord saw a mudblood or muggle they knew their time was up. There was no more remorse.

"Firira!" Came a voice from between the dense trees of the Forbidden Forest. "C'mon! This is no longer funny, Firira!" The man shouted again, and there came a delighted laugh a few trees away from him, he spun around and saw the image of her. Raven black hair clashing beautifully with her ivory skin. Shining from between her hair was two green orbs encased in an oval shape which he recognized to be her eyes. She vanished again, if he didn't know who she was and that she was very much real he would've thought she was a spirit or a dark creature of the forest.

He waited a few seconds and then he heard her speak, her voice echoed like a drawn out melody in the forest. "Oh Mesh, must you always be in such a hurry to leave when I come here. I can never recall asking you to come with me." She said as she flashed in and out of sight again.

He brushed his hand through his hair in an annoyed fashion. "You really think I'd let you come here alone? With You-Know-Who and his minions prowling around?" He asked and she gave another laugh.

"Oh let Vold-" She was interrupted harshly by Mesh.

"Don't even think of saying that name! You know it's been made traceable!" He yelled at her and she walked out between the trees, her olive colored robe flowing behind her, lightly stained with wet earth. She smiled at him.

"Let them find me." She said in a non-caring fashion, spinning around on the spot and stopping to face Mesh once more, he looked at her with disbelief.

"You are a mudblood! You think they'll even spare you enough time to speak!?" He spat out with disdain, she glanced at him a few second and blinked her eyes a few times before responding.

"You believe I'm frightened of the snatchers that are after us mudbloods? Or his death eaters, or the ministry?" She asked and Mesh wiped his brow as he walked closer to her.

"Firira, please, your unique condition should not be used, you know it drives you mad! Look at the thoughts you're entertaining already!" She gave a snort and reached out her hand towards him.

"Then come brother, let's return home." She said, he looked at her for any sign of malice as she last time disapperated into a web of spiders, very well knowing his fear of spiders. He saw only the glee of having been in the forest, he could never understand her fascination with the place. He took her hand and they disappeared.

x.X.x

"My lord." A bowing Lucius said as he kneeled before Voldemort. "We have a rumor going around that is rather disturbing." Voldemort glanced at Lucius, the red slits in his eyes gleaming dangerously as Nagini coiled around him in an adoring fashion. Voldemort stroked his pet.

"And what rumour could be so disturbing that you need to summon me to discuss it?" Voldemort hissed out in a manner which made Lucius shake.

"As you know, Travers has been killed when he was summoned to the location where your name was spoken a few times in a row." Lucius said, he heard Voldemort hiss slightly under his breath, he took a deep breath and continued.

"We have an confirmed witness, administered the truth potion Severus concocted a short while back. The witnesses sighting was quite frightening. Before the potion was administered he was too shocked to speak." Voldemort waved his hand for Lucius to continue.

"According to the witness Travers was summoned to Diagon Alley after a confirmed mudblood kept on saying to nearby mudbloods that she fears not what we can do to her. Your name was spoken fearlessly and recklessly. He threw a stunning curse at her and…and when it hit her skin it just disappeared, it was deflected by her skin itself. He said when the curse hit her, the spot it hit seemed to turn into scale like material. Much like the Red Ridgeback dragon." Voldemort seemed to be bemused by the story Lucius was telling but continued to listen.

"She turned around and looked at Travers, who was obviously a bit shocked at his deflected curse and when she looked at him, the witness said he erupted in flames without the use of a wand or any other material. Travers was turned to charcoal in a matter of seconds. The reason he's the only witness is because the other mudbloods fled at the sight of a death eater." Lucius took a deep breath. "He said she disappeared without a wand because he had scanned her for one when she came to the other mudbloods as mudbloods are no longer allowed to bear wands." He said and Voldemort seemed to have gotten intrigued.

"Are you _sure _the truth potion worked?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Severus administered it himself and asked questions to test its potency before we began the questioning." He said and Voldemort raised himself of his chair.

"Her name is?"

"We don't know Milord, but the witness said he heard her call herself Firira." Voldemort smirked was visible from his lipless mouth.

"Find her…" He hissed out as he disappeared.

"Yes…Milord…" Lucius whispered to the empty room before he got up.

x.X.x

Firira was laying, curled up on her bed when she felt something curl around her neck. She gasped and tried to jump upright, but was pushed down on the bed once more by a helping hand. She opened her eyes, still hazy, but quickly coming into focus.

She saw a hand around her neck, attached to the body of a death eater and another death eater holding down her body. Two others were standing nearby.

"State your name Mudblood!" The one throttling her spat out as he tightened his grip. She growled at him and in a second he and the one holding her erupted into flames, falling down onto the floor and breaking into charcoaled bone pieces and ash.

"Guess!" She hissed as she sat upright. Her eyes gleaming a golden color suddenly.

"Lucius!" One of the death eaters yelled as he also erupted into flames, leaving one remaining death eater in the room.

"What do you want with me!" She snapped at the remaining death eater, who was backed against her closet, unable to speak as he looked at the impossible remains of his companions.

A second later Lucius came into the room, holding Mesh by his neck and a silver blade dangerously close to his vein.

"T-this is the right one." Stammered out the death eater, Lucius looked at the horrid remains of the three death eaters and looked at the girl in front of him, he expected her to look more volatile, but she looked like a charming young wizard.

"Let go of my brother." She said in a low voice, her eyes still gleaming gold.

"Not until you take my hand and come with me." He said in a serious tone, he couldn't allow his voice to falter for even a second, regardless of realizing how powerful this girl was.

"You think I couldn't turn you into ash in a matter of seconds before you even come close to my brothers vein?" She asked as she turned the remaining death eater into ash, there wasn't even time for him to register the pain before he was gone.

Lucius etched the knife closer to Mesh's neck, who was remaining quiet. "Would you like to risk it?" He asked, she glared at him, but soon her eyes returned to her emerald state, she slowly got off her bed. Dressed in an silk olive colored night dress. Her hair hanging sleekly over her shoulders, reaching just passed her shoulders.

She walked to in front of Lucius and held out her hand. "Fine." She said and Lucius took her hand, just as he disappeared he let go of Mesh, he had no means to bring the brother with. He had her, he had the girl who could turn people into ash.

x.X.x

Voldemort was sitting in the dining room alone with Nagini slivering around the room in a bemused fashion until she found a warmed spot on a bit of tile and coiled herself up there. He looked at the ceiling and as he did so Lucius appeared a meter away from him, holding a girl about as tall as he was. He looked at Lucius and at the girl.

"Is this she?" He asked and Lucius nodded. "Where are my other four death eaters?" He asked and Lucius gulped.

"S-She killed them, with the ability we spoke off. Before my eyes she killed one, the others were already charred when I came in." He said and Voldemorts eyes gleamed with joy.

"Bind her." He hissed out and she shrugged Lucius off her.

"There is no reason to bind me. I will sit myself down and if I wish to leave I shall do so." She said, Voldemort, however, was not amused with the way she spoke to him. Lucius backed away from her, getting his wand ready.

"Bind her now." Voldemort hissed, annoyed at the fact that Lucius not obey his command immediately due to the girls demeanor. Which he intended to change soon enough, he did not like the fact that someone did not fear him, he was brilliant, dangerous and powerful. She should've been cowering in his presence, yet she sat there. Staring at the ceiling with her arms crossed. Obvious annoyance riddled across her face.

Lucius waved his wand and silver, almost transparent, ropes appeared around her body, binding her tightly to the chair she was sitting in. Lucius met Voldemorts gaze and saw immediately he wished for him to leave. Quietly Lucius left the dining chamber, closing the door behind him.

Firira looked at him with arrogance. "Why did you bring me hear? For this hearsay ability of mine?" She asked and Voldemort snickered at her, he didn't bother getting up, but instead looked behind him towards Nagini, still coiled up on the tile.

"Hearsay? Yet my death eater confirms what he said with what he saw. Did he maybe imagine you setting someone on fire with nothing more than a gaze? I could extract his memory if you like." He said with a sarcastic tone. She snorted as she looked him directly in the eyes.

"I never said he imagined it. I merely said he might not seen properly, who is to say it was not fiend fire?" She asked and the possibility did occur to him, but he shrugged it aside as Lucius and the witness claims she had no wand.

"You require a wand to create fiend fire and decent knowledge of the dark arts. You don't seem to have either." He said and she growled.

"You judge too quickly for someone who has no knowledge of the person. Can you tell me anything more of myself except what you think my name is? Do you even know my _full _name?" She asked and he didn't answer her. "I didn't think so." She said with a huff as she didn't even try slumping down on the chair with the bindings around her.

"You talk with a lot of arrogance for a mudblood." He hissed out, she gave him a deadly glare.

"You command a lot for a orphan. Deprived of authority and now maybe trying to make up for all the times they refused to acknowledge your existence?" She asked with venom in her tone.

Voldemorts eyes turned pure red as his face turned into a horrid scowl. "You uneducated little brat." He hissed out in a low whisper. "I shall teach you some manners in my house." Before he could continue she gave a short high-pitched laugh.

"Your house? You backpacking fool! This is the house of Lucius Malfoy! Oh, but of course, you assume the entire world belongs to you, isn't that right?" She asked with malice and Voldemort returned the stare gladly.

"My Death Eaters are more than happy to give up their dwellings to me for refuge." He said and she snorted once more, a habit of her he took.

"Really? Did you not see the hatred in Lucius's face? He despises you as much as you despise Potter. You are after all an unwanted orphan. The most powerful wizard in the world but still no place to call home, what a fucking pity." Voldemort was getting seriously agitated by her tone. No one had spoken to him like this before. It was like she made it her mission to insult him, to try and touch his core. What a foolish woman!

"You talk recklessly." He stated and she glowered at him maliciously.

"Oh spare me the pep talk. I'm in no way pleased to be dragged in the middle of the night to come and entertain your fantasies of power to control fire. You dare enter my house, you dare to threaten the life of my brother and you _expect _me to treat you with respect. You little self-righteous twit!" She hissed out with more disdain than Voldemort thought he could muster himself.

He felt the rage building in himself as he pointed his wand at her, she glanced at him, not a single trace of fear. "You will tell me the secret of your power." He said and looked at him with no amusement, but utter hatred.

"I believe I shall not." She stated coolly. Voldemort twirled the Elder Wand through his fingers, eventually he stood up and pointed it at her.

"Is that your final choice for tonight?" He asked and she gave him an angry look, but nodded. "Crucio!" He yelled and her head flung back, a high-pitched scream escaped her mouth as she convulsed in the chair she was bound to.

He released the curse. She breathed heavily and after a few seconds she brought her head back up, she didn't look at him, but instead looked at the table. The bonds fell off her, evaporating before it hit the ground. Sweat was dripping from her forehead onto the table. "The only way you can get information out of anyone is through torturing and the only thing you reward them with his death. No one wants to tell you anything. I will not break under your watch Voldemort." She said, her breathing more regulated now.

He walked towards her and yanked her onto her feet, she could barely stand after the curse. He was surprised she wasn't more damaged, he was using the Elder Wand after all. She should've been crying on the ground from the pain.

"To your prison then." He said as he dragged her away, she managed to walk partially on her own, but in her own way she welcomed the support of Voldemort, for if he let go now she would topple down on the ground. He was very powerful, she didn't imagine any crucio curse could hurt this much. His was amplified at least a hundred times from those that she felt previously.

x.X.x

It was a short walk before they reached a room, he opened it and shoved her inside, she fell against the wall and slid down. She could meekly make out her surroundings, there was a few human bones scattered around the cold concrete room, a dirtied blanket and quite a lot of flies swarming around the remains. A stench came from the room that nearly made her gag. It was obvious no one intended to clean the prison.

He looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Food will be served in the morning, you can try to incinerate the death eater who will bring it to you, but you will not get far. At the fall of any death eater in this vicinity I will become aware immediately. You will not even reach the door." He said and then closed the door before she could respond.

Once he was away she let out a long breath and finally gagged, the smell was overwhelming, she was glad she had neglected to eat dinner for she wouldn't have been able to withstand the smell of her own body acids at the moment.

She lay against the wall, not willing to take the dirtied blanket to cover her freezing limbs. She slowly closed her eyes, bringing warmth from her core to her body. Her skin glowed red momentarily and soon the coldness evaporated and was replaced with a soothing body warmth.

"I must not use my ability. Mesh was right, it drives my mind insane. I need to think clearly. I need to find a way out of here." She tried to disapperate, but as she expected, charms were installed to prevent that.

She closed her eyes to rest, she needed to get rest in, she was still tired and didn't even know the time. She had never needed a wand to perform magic, her own was always powerful enough. But she should've invested in one. There were many minor spells she couldn't cast without a wand. She could've cleaned this rotting cell as an example.

She tried not to think of it as she finally felt sleep claim her.

x.X.x

Voldemort was sitting in his bedchamber, propped up on his bed with Nagini next to him. Why was that girl so menacing? She had said a lot of things to him, a lot of true things. He, for a fact, knew that Lucius was not pleased with his presence. But he couldn't care less. But to say that his own Death Eater despised him the same way he did Harry?

All her words replayed in his head and it infuriated him. He wanted to march down to the prison and torture her until she did cry. But it would do him no good, he needed to extract the information out of her.

If she was as powerful as they claimed, if she could conjure magic without the use of a wand to such a degree he needed to know the secret. He needed to know what is was and whether he could acquire it.

He himself needed sleep. Even as the dark lord he had to get rest in. He put all his protective charms around his room. He didn't even trust his death eaters enough to allow them passage to his resting place. He trusted no one.

x.X.x

Morning came blindingly fast for Firira as she heard the prison door open. She felt like she hadn't rested at all and her eyes struggled to adjust in the sudden brightness coming from the single barred window in the prison.

A death eater entered the room and put a plate of poorly prepared food down on the floor. She wasn't even sure it was edible, looking at it, combined with the stench made her stomach churn and she had to put her hand to her mouth to prevent her from gagging.

"The Dark Lord will see you in five minutes." He said as he closed the door. She looked at the plate of food and couldn't even stomach the idea of eating it. She felt sick, sure it was the curse that was cast on her. It was so powerful, not even her natural defence against spells enabled her to resist his.

She tried to think of a plan to escape, but none came to her, she could only hope she could get out of this place once Voldemort left on business. She would be able to get passed all the death eaters without a problem and he wouldn't be back in time to stop her.

But he knew this, so would he really risk leaving?

The door opened and Voldemort stood standing there, dressed in a black robe that only exposed part of his pale chest. He looked at her, in his gleaming eyes she could see herself reflected. She was pale and looked ruffled up badly.

"Pick yourself up." He said and she lifted herself up, she had to grab the wall for support as she nearly fell down. She walked to in front of him and he led the way back to the dining room. Some death eaters looked at her, she did not return their gazes.

Once they entered the dining room he closed the door. He pointed towards the table for her to sit down. She dizzily walked and sat down on the same chair she was bounded in previously.

"You did not touch the food that was sent to you?" He asked as he walked towards his own seat, sitting down with more grace than she expected from a monster.

She looked at him with hate and he was half surprised to see it was still strong. "Would you have touched that?" She asked and he looked at her like she was spoiled child.

"You have no idea what I have been forced to consume." She could hear from his tone it was not a matter she should dwell in more, but she could not resist.

"Yet, there are others you relish in. Unicorn blood, muggle blood and countless other horrible forms of appetizers I'm sure." She said and he glared at her, but calmed himself down.

"Then, perhaps, I should organize some proper food for you, does that idea entice you?" He asked and she looked at him, she knew full well this was only to tease her.

"Not exactly, I'm not particularly that interested in consuming anything after having been in that prison for a night." She said and he smirked.

"Then perhaps you'll be more interested in sharing your volatile secret with me?" He asked, she shook her head and spoke.

"Not in the least." She said and Voldemort drew his wand.

"Very well then…" he muttered as he cleaned the wand with his robe, he pointed it at her and again saw no fear in her eyes, or perhaps he just couldn't read her impassive face well? "Crucio!" He hissed and once more she screamed in pain and was flung backwards, the chair toppling over, he raised her into the air and she continued to shake and scream. A few seconds later he dropped her, she collapsed onto the ground in a heap. He thought he heard sobs from her, he almost smiled until he realized she was snickering.

"I can take much more than that." She said as she refused to meet his gaze.

His mouth pulled tight as he pointed his wand at her again. "Crucio!" Once more the room was filled with her screams.

x.X.x

Two days passed with constant torturing, she refused to eat and was growing frail, yet she would not falter. Each time her answer was no. Voldemort had never in his lifetime had so much trouble extracting information from someone. Did she just not want such information to land in his hands, was she such a _good _wizard?

He flicked his wand between his fingers, perhaps he had to take a different approach? Perhaps he had to try and show convincing kindness to her? Humans trusted so easily and since she was a mudblood her muggle side would make it even easier… Yes…he would get it out of her the way he did when he was back at Hogwarts. With fake compassion and kindness.

He had thought it unnecessary to use such primitive ways to get information out of someone, but he was sure she would tell him no other way.

He got up and walked to his door, he would go and fetch her now.

x.X.x

Firira saw the prison door open and to her dread she saw Voldemort glancing back at her. She got up with difficulty and followed him to the dining room. She was still dressed in the clothes she arrived in and was not permitted to bathe herself, her smell was not very potent, but it was appalling. He could not think much of it as he put her in this state.

She went to sit down. "You must eat." He said and she shook her head. "Its for your own well-being." He said and she growled.

"Don't give me that nonsense Voldemort. I identified the sludge you give me. It's human remains. I will not feast off my own race." She said and Voldemort was aware of that fact, but he didn't think she would be aware of it so soon.

"Very well, I will prepare a proper meal for you then. Any preference?" He asked in mockery, he was trying to show some kind of kindness, but it was difficult. His own mindset didn't want to allow it.

"I'll take snake, got it?" She said with venomous sarcasm. He was surprised she still had wit in her, he was sure if she went to Hogwarts she would've been in Ravenclaw.

"Despite that, I will prepare a proper meal for you. I would like it if you bathe – I will show you to my chamber where you can clean yourself up, clean robes will be waiting for you." He said and she looked at him will obvious anger.

"Oh, and what did I do to deserve this _kindness_?" She asked and he glared at her, she was just mocking him the whole time and it did infuriate him.

"Don't consider it kindness. I have to work with you everyday. Your mere smell and appearance makes it difficult for me to keep my cool. Your blood is dirty but that doesn't mean you have to smell like a sweatshop.

She gasped. "Well excuse me if I didn't make use of the bathing facilities located so conveniently in my prison!" She yelled as she got up, she faltered and nearly passed out, but steadied herself. "You pig." She hissed.

He got up. "Follow me, I will direct you to my chamber." She didn't argue, but just followed him.

Once they were inside he went to a close by closet, he went through it until he located black female robes, obviously belonging to Narcissa. He tossed it down on the bed. "The bathroom is located through that door." He said pointing to it. "Go now, your reek is very much overwhelming this room." He said.

She glared at him before stomping off to the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind her. He soon heard shower water running. He went to settle down on the bed, remembering suddenly with glee that the bathroom had no towels and that she had in her fury forgotten to take the clean robes in. However, her dirty nightgown was still inside. It would much dampen his joy at her reaction if she chose to dress herself in the gown again.

He pointed his wand towards the bathroom. "Accio gown." He said and seconds later the nightgown slid through the under the door, he let it come to rest next to the door, now he just had to wait. He would get her the break, either through kindness, annoyance or torture.

She showered a good twenty minutes before he heard the water turn off and wet feet hitting the tiled floor. He heard silence, muttered words and suddenly a loud bang on the door.

"Where the hell is the towels in this place?! I realize you can maybe endure walking butt-naked around your bedchamber but I sure as hell cannot!" She yelled and Voldemort let out a soft snicker, but refused to make his presence known. He waved his wand over himself and became invisible.

She repeated a few curses, called his name a few times and finally the door opened. She stuck her head out, her hair dangling down, dripping wet. He could smell the fragrance of soap on her, a much more pleasant smell that the dirt she had on her previously.

She looked around the room slowly, trying to find him. When she did not see him, she covered her body with her hands, letting her wet hair cover most of her breasts, her arms covering the rest as she covered her most private parts. Voldemort found this an odd gesture as she thought she was alone, perhaps she was shy? She wasn't very observant for she didn't even see the bed still had a figure like shape indented in it.

She reached the bed and let her one hand loose as she attempted to pick up the clean robed. Voldemort, who was much enjoying her arrogance and exposure decided to reach the climax. He reached out his hand and touched her arm. She let out a shriek so loud he was sure the entire house heard it. She jumped back with the robes. Covering her body with the fabric.

Voldemort let his invisibility fall and she stared at him with utter shock, her mouth agape. He was smirking at her. "Thought I'd tell you I was here." He said and her mouth closed tightly, she bit the inside of her cheek out of anger and winced at the sharp pain.

"I'm going to kill you." She said as she backtracked into the bathroom, closing the door silently this time.

He laughed softly now. She emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, fully dressed except for shoes. She looked at him, before walking to the door. Just as she reached it he spoke.

"You will dine in here." He said and she spoke softly.

"I wasn't attempting to leave, I was attempting to bar your only means of escape." She said as she turned around, looked at him with dangerous eyes, her eyes were gold not emerald like it had been before.

Voldemort looked at her with amusement as he got off the bed. "Alright." He said and suddenly he felt his entire body heat up, he saw his clothes start to singe and soon his entire body erupted in flames. The pain was immense, but it would not kill him. He let out a painful groan, careful not to scream even under the pain. He did not want to alert his death eaters. He fell down on his knees and painfully reached for his wand, as he held it he whispered a spell and water erupted around him.

He was smoking as soon as all the flames were gone, his body was burned horribly and he had no clothes on, but all was covered none the less. He got up, breathing deeply and walked to the closet, keeping his nakedness hidden from her. He took out a robe and dressed himself.

Once he was done he looked at her, still steaming. His eyes were ablaze with anger. He felt heat surge through him again, but this time he was quick enough to stop it with his own magic. He lunged towards her and grabbed her by her neck, pushing her harshly against the door. She looked at him coldly.

"You…actually managed to hurt me." He said in a surprised tone. With that he moved her neck to the side and plunged his fangs into her neck, she gasped as pain mixed with pleasure surged through her. He took blood from her until he felt her body growing weak. He let her go and she looked at him, weakened even more. His wounds were healing rapidly.

"So this is how you heal yourself…through blood." She said as she fell forward onto him, he caught her at held her up against the door, but she was passed out.

"With that kind of power she could've killed Dumbledore…" He said to his own astonishment and own company.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he lay her down. He had to find out the secret, he had to extract it from her, this kind of power was no joke, if he was even a fraction weaker or did not have his wand with him. He would've died if it wasn't for most of his soul being spread. Her fire was more powerful that fiend fire. It was impossible to explain. She was a dragon child of sort. He had to find out her secret. Even if he had to treat her like a queen.

x.X.x

Voldemort had been staring at her for hours at end, as if she might give away the secret in her sleep. Her chest heaved up and down slowly and he saw the first signs of her awaking. He got up and waved his wand. Letting a plate of well prepared food appear in his hand. He knew the house elves would be fighting over who ate it as always.

When she started to stir he walked towards her. "Wake up." He said and she slowly opened her eyes. "Here." He said as he held the plate of food out to her, she looked at it, then at him. She took it slowly and picked up the knife and fork he handed her.

She began eating slowly and Voldemort walked into the bathroom, he would have to wash himself as well. He smelled of ash.

He pulled off his robes and put it aside, it was clean, so he could wear it again. He turned on the water and stepped inside. He made sure all his charms were around the room to so that she could not leave, he put them up when she was sleeping.

The hot water didn't help him much so he turned it ice cold, welcoming the coolness on his skin. It soothed his mind.

Voldemort turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, he saw he himself had forgotten to take a towel. He pointed his wand towards the bathroom door. "Accio towel." He saw the towel slip through the gap at the bottom and soon he was drying himself.

Once he was fully dressed he stepped out of the bathroom and looked in her direction first. He saw she had finished the plate of food, but was fast asleep once more. The blood loss obviously affecting her along with the fact that she hadn't been eating at all.

He went to sit next to her on the bed. He yawned. He hadn't realized how little sleep he got in while pondering about her ability the last two days. Soon he was lying down as well. His arms crossed over his body and staring at the ceiling. He looked towards her and he saw the dry blood over her neck, a powdered down maroon. He lifted his wand and pointed towards the open bathroom. "Accio cloth." A cloth spun into his hand and he was pleased to see it was already wet.

He sat upright and moved the robe off her shoulder, exposing her wound and most of the blood trail. He dabbed the blood from her skin slowly, not to wake her and once he was done and her neck was clean he threw the cloth onto her dirty nightgown.

He lay down again on his side, staring at her back. "How can she be so powerful?" He whispered to himself as he couldn't imagine how any wizard could stand up to her, even with the overrated shield spell.

He tried not to ponder it, it was those thoughts that stole his sleep from him. He cleared his mind and closed his eyes. Soon he felt himself slip into slumber he so much desired.

x.X.x

Voldemort woke up in the early hours of the morning, he was shocked to feel something against his body. His enhanced night vision identified it as Firira. She was against his chest, her hand on his chest as well. He felt revulsion as he saw the mudblood against him. He wanted to push her off immediately, but then he felt something odd.

Her skin was burning hot against his. He looked at her face, sweat was trickling down her brow. Was she merely this close to him because of his lack in body heat? Did her fire warmth seek coolness like lying against a cold wall? When she started to claw at his robes in her sleep he realized he was right. She was trying to expose his marble coolness and touch it.

He slowly removed his robes until his waist and immediately she pressed herself against his coolness. He put his hand on her neck and her breathing slowed down a bit. She put her free hand over his, taking in more of his coolness. Soon she was resting peacefully again.

"So she burns up…" He whispered to himself as he tried to fall asleep, he thought the mere thought of touching a mudblood or having one this close to him would rob him of his sleep. But the warmth she was passing along his veins were soothing and soon he was fast asleep again.

x.X.x

Voldemort woke up again, he felt an odd sense of relaxation. His body was warm and he looked down to see he was the one holding her now. He opened his mouth in horrid surprise and shock and immediately pulled his hands away from her.

Had his cold body in return sought warmth like Nagini did on the warm tile? Possibility, his coldness never bothered him, but he did appreciate warmth every so often.

He got up and pulled his robes over him properly. He saw her stir at his departure and he quickly waved his wand to make up his side of the bed, to make it look like he never fell asleep next to her. She slowly sat up and looked at him.

"And you slept how?" He asked her, she looked at him and touched her neck. Then looked him more intently in the eyes.

"Not that it's anything of your concern, but I slept better than ever. Must have something to do with being permitted to sleep on a bed once. Which I'm sure wouldn't even have been granted if you didn't suck me dry and needed to dump me somewhere." She said and he was relieved she didn't realize he slept next to her.

"Great." He said mockingly as he made food appear again, he handed it to her and she took it silently, but he could see she was grateful. He watched her eat and when she was done he let the dirty dishes disappear and took a glass from the table, filling it with water from his wand. He handed it to her and she drank it.

"Why are you not trying to feed me that sludge?" She asked and he walked closer to her. She was done with the water and put it on the table next to her.

"Because you will not eat it as you stated quite harshly." He took the glass and refilled it for her. "And you won't be staying in the prison anymore, there is an new occupant. I will get a room ready for you." He said and she looked surprised. He was lying about the new occupant, but he didn't want her to notice yet he was showing kindness.

"Well, thank you then. Even I'm sure you despise the idea of not having me locked in that rotting room." She said and he smirked as he set off. He would use the room next to his, it was guest room, it had a bathroom and all the normal facilities a guest room required.

It was evening already, he had prepared the room for her and she settled in. He put charms around the room to keep her inside and keep everyone else out except him.

He went to rest as well, he didn't ask her about her ability today, he didn't know whether he would've been able to resist the crucio curse if she denied him and that wouldn't be kindness at all.

Soon his eyelids closed and he travelled into sleep…

x.X.x

Voldemort woke with a start, he felt panic, but it wasn't his own, or his death eaters. He sat bolt upright and looked around. Suddenly he smelled smoke and knew who it was. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room directly to hers. No smoke escaped her room due to the charms, but the smell did.

He opened the door and stepped inside, immediately his eyes were assaulted with the harsh smoke and fire. He put his hand across his face and looked for her, she was in the middle of the room, coughing violently as she looked towards him. Her eyes were already watering from the smoke. "Come here!" He yelled towards her and she ran towards him without hesitation.

He raised his wand and a blast of water shot from it. Enveloping the entire room and leaving both of them wet in the charred room. He turned towards her, looking completely bemused.

"What on earth do you think you're doing by setting a room on fire that you're trapped in! Were you planning to burn down the entire place! Hoping to take me along with your fire? You only started to panic once you realized you couldn't get through the door right?" He asked her, he was fuming. She tried to destroy this home! After he showed her the courtesy of even allowing her to stay in a proper room!

"N-no." She stammered as she started to cough. 'I-I have an condition, sometimes, I burn up rapidly, if I don't get means of cooling myself I erupt in flames myself. I-I didn't even realize it until I felt the heat around myself…" She stammered out. "I'm so sorry… I really didn't intend to burn down one of your rooms." She said as she looked at him.

He looked into her eyes and noticed she truly felt remorse for what she had done. He realized from the night before that she did burn up rapidly and she did get incredibly hot when that happened. For her ability he didn't imagine it impossible for her to erupt into flames while asleep.

Voldemort still scowled, but waved his wand across the room. Everything repaired itself immediately. "Good, your fire doesn't count as a curse. I can repair the damage, you just try to prevent it." He said as he walked out of the room, not saying a word further to her.

She looked at him go and looked back towards the bed, everything was still wet, but it was perfectly repaired. She walked towards the bed, the smoke still burning her throat harshly. She went to lie down and tried to sleep. The wet bed at least keeping her heated skin relatively cool.

x.X.x

Voldemort was back in his room, he felt mildly angry and mildly agitated. He had been sleeping badly in any case, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed the idea of being interrupted. He didn't understand why he was sleeping disturbed. He had always rested peacefully once asleep.

He shrugged off the thought of sleep and allowed himself to stay awake long enough to consider his next step with her. He couldn't risk torturing her, that would ruin the idea of getting the information out of her gently. Perhaps he would approach her in the morning and talk to her gently about 'what happened'.

He decided on that and went to rest, already knowing he would not sleep well.

x.X.x

Voldemort raised himself off the bed, he gave a grunt, he was right. He slept horrible. Now as he got up his muscles felt cold and it ached. He groaned as he pulled on clean clothes and headed towards her room. He just wanted to get the damn information so he could kill her. He was sick of pretending he cared.

x.X.x

Firira was already up, she had showered and was dressed in dark green robes. She wasn't shocked when she heard the door open, only one person could open her door and it was him.

"Glad to see you did not release another inferno upon this room." He said, he could feel anger boil up in him. Did he really desire to try and persuade it out of her this way? He almost said something very rude, but kept his mouth quiet. He was only angry because he had a horrible nights sleep. He needed to be calm. He looked at her and saw her guilty expression.

"I really am sorry." She said and he knew that already. He went to sit next to her, now he would have to be charming like he was back at Hogwarts when he was still a student.

"Tell me something Firira." He said, it was the first time he had spoken her name and she looked a bit shocked by it. "Why does your body burn up like that?" He asked and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to tell you how I came to bear this ability." She said and he merely smiled and shook his head, but not cursing or looking at her in any menacing way.

"You speak too quickly. I do not want to know now about the ability, yes, that is still in my interests, but I want to know why you burn up. Is it when you don't use the ability everyday that it happens? Or is it just a random occurrence?" He asked and she looked at him oddly.

"I have to use the ability once a day or my body contains too much heat." She said and Voldemort nodded. He didn't move from his spot, however, she shifted away from him a bit. Even if they were already a fair distance apart.

"Why do you not use it then? Go and stand in the bathroom, the tiles won't singe so easily as carpets." He said and she shook her head. She twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip, as if unsure if she should say something. Voldemort felt his pace quicken, what is it that she wanted to tell him but shouldn't. "Is there a reason you don't?" He urged her further and she seemed to break.

"Yes… yes there is a reason I try to use it as little as possible." She said and he waited for her to continue. "Whenever I use it by will… I lose a small fraction of my sanity… It does return with time. But if I use it excessively I turn insane. I am frightened of what I might do in such a state." She said and this wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, but still valuable. Especially the fact that she relayed such a personal thing to him. He was right after all, she trusted too quickly and definitely the wrong people.

"Why not seek a cure then?" He asked and she shook her head.

"There is no cure." She said quickly and bitterly.

"But if you gained the ability, surely you can return it to whence it came?" He felt his pulse quicken, the answer to this question was very important, he tried not to show any enthusiasm as he waited for her to reply.

"I didn't gain it… I was born with it." She whispered and this is what Voldemort had been waiting for, to find out if she was born with it, inherited it or gained it.

"Did you inherit it?" He asked and she gave a nod. So her parents have it.

"Does either of your parents still live?" He asked and she shook her head solemnly, she spoke slowly and clearly.

"No, they both died of insanity when I was between 8 and 11. They were obsessed with their power and used it as much as possible. They didn't have nearly enough of a stable mind to be able to use it and still control their actions." She hissed out, as if angry at them.

"So if you have a stable mind with set objectives you would be able to control this fire and still keep your sanity, correct?" She gave a nod and he spoke further. "Why doesn't your brother have it then, if both parents had the ability then surely he should?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Mesh was adopted. He's 7 years older than me, he knows full well the destruction my parents caused and he had always tried to keep me from such a path. I know he did it to protect me. But I was foolish by myself. If you have power, you want to use it." She said and Voldemort understood that well enough.

"But what exactly is this ability? Is it just a race of wizards?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I thought you of all people would've figured it out by now." She said in barely a whisper. "But I cannot tell you, because you can gain it. Neither my parents had it, they gained it and it was passed along to me. The secret I know through blood trait." She said and Voldemort was deadly intrigued by now, he wanted to keep her talking.

"Is it dangerous to gain?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Very much so, though the power is a lot. I would've preferred to be a normal wizard, needing to bear a wand. Instead I was thrown into this life." She said in a self pitying manner, it was obvious she hated her ability to a degree.

"I think I've done enough talking for today." Voldemort said, he needed to try and read up on her parents, if they left such a bloody trail there should be accounts of them in his dark magic books. "Are you hungry?" He asked and she gave a slow nod.

He waved his wand and a plate of breakfast appeared before her with juice. She took it and he nodded to her as he left the room, gladly returning to his bedchamber and directly into his study.

x.X.x

Voldemort had been searching through his books and finally he had struck gold, he had found the account of her parents.

_Larry & Benyo, the two names that isn't known, but deserved far more credit than most other dark wizards. After all, they were powerful enough to take on a army of death eaters and still walk out unharmed. _

_Their account starts when Larry was always assaulted by his fellow co-workers. He was not a strong wizard, he was a weak one, even his wand refused to listen to his command, Desperate and in need of power he set out a journey not even I know of. He took his wife with him._

_All that was said was that they went to the place where the Ridgeback dragons roosts were. To enter a Red Ridgeback's nest was like entering water where Inferi hid. _

_No one knows what happened in the roost, but when the couple returned they were different. Larry's eyes had darkened and he had more confidence. B enyo had the same appearance change. Except it seemed that Larry was the one who had taken the greater dose of whatever it was they took._

_The bloody trail started when Larry went back to work and as usual he was picked on by the stronger wizard. This time however, he did not stand down. He had looked at them and they all erupted into fire. The people nearby had ran for their lives, they all account reliving his insane laugh. _

_After that Larry & Benyo adopted a child, hoping to pass the ability along to him when he got older. Though as the years passed he had seen what his parents did and refused to take that path. He was merely seven when his sister was born. She had inherited the dangerous ability and her brother was mortified for her future._

_The parents were so delighted to see their offspring had gained their ability that they went on a killing rampage throughout London and most other muggle areas. They killed thousands and the account ends when their deaths were caused by their own madness and lust for power._

Voldemort placed the book down. It wasn't insightful at all, but at least he knew now that the parents went to a Red Ridgeback roost to gain their power. But these days finding a Red Ridgeback was as difficult as finding out where his Horcruxes were to the basic wizard, let alone a roost. Dragons were a dying breed!

He growled and slumped down on the chair, he now had to read about a damn dragon and their nesting habits.

x.X.x

A week went by where Voldemort gently questioned Firira about dragons, she had answered all his questions perfectly and honestly. He had given her everything she needed, seen to her every need. She demanded nothing, but he supplied none the less. Even if he did find out where the dragons roosted, he needed to know what to do and only she knew that. She alone.

"Where do they usually roost?" He finally asked her and as soon as he saw her expression he knew she knew he knew and she turned away from him.

"That I need not tell you, you can gather that from a book." She said and Voldemort sighed. "Please stop trying to probe the information out of me! I will not give it to you! You will only use it to further your own destruction. I'll never give you such information." She ended in a whisper and Voldemort was about to protest his question to make it seem innocent when he heard crashes outside.

"Intruders…" He hissed as he got up, he got his wand and opened the door, not bothering to put back on the charms he had set in place to keep her inside. He was too infuriated at the idea of someone breaking into his mansion.

When he got to the dining hall, he was stunned to see at least twenty wizards standing in front of him, each one had their wands pointed at him. "Your days are over Voldemort! The only Horcrux you had left is gone!" Shouted the man in front as he threw a dead Nagini to Voldemorts feet and along with it a scattered ring, a goblet, a diadem, a diary and a locket, all broken apart. "All that is left is you." He hissed.

Voldemort looked at Nagini, his precious snake, dead. He didn't even realize any of his Horcruxes had been found except the diary… now all lay broken in front of him, the only fragment of his soul that still survived was himself. How was it possible? How much had Dumbledore known?

"Stupify!" The man yelled and Voldemort blocked it with his wand, suddenly brought back to reality. He had to fight, he had to create more Horcruxes, regardless of the cost to his soul. One life was not enough!

Before he could even lift his wand, all of the wizards cast the Stupify spell at him. He fell to the ground, fully aware of his surroundings, but completely unable to move. Was this it? Would he die now? He had fought so much to get so far and his life was going to end by wizards he didn't even recognize?

He saw a figure run to in front of him. "What are doing girl!" The wizard yelled and Voldemort recognized it to be Firira. Why was she standing in front of him? Her arms opened wide as if to protect him? Did she want to explain the best way to kill him? If they destroyed the Horcruxes, they should know already.

"She's a death eater, stun her!" Another yelled and a bunch of curses flew towards her. She put a shield around herself and Voldemort, to his surprise. All the spells were deflected of her skin as if they were nothing but flies

"I'm not a death eater! Leave NOW!" She yelled at them, they didn't listen and threw another bunch of spells at her. Once more none could touch her. "I'm not joking! I will kill you! LEAVE!" She bellowed, but they didn't listen.

"KILL HER!" Jets of green light shot towards her, she increased her shield and they bounced off harmlessly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and suddenly the leader erupted into flames, he was a pile of ash before anyone even realized what was going on. Voldemort was looking at her astonished. Why was she doing this? He felt the stunning spells subsiding quickly. He would be able to move in a minute again.

The other wizards looked at her shocked, but soon it turned into anger. They shot more killing curses at her. She deflected them all and soon five more wizards landed up a pile of ash.

This time their shock didn't turn into anger, but instead into panic. They started to quickly run out of the room, disappearing as they went. When everyone was gone and she was sure of it, she let go of her shield and quickly looked at Voldemort.

She pushed him onto his back and moved her hand over his chest. He felt the curses lift immediately and sat up quickly. He looked at her for a minute before speaking.

"Why… Why would you do that? Why would you defend me? They could've killed me. They've destroyed every part of my soul I've hidden in the magical world. I would've been dead… why did you… a muggle born who hates me, save me?" He asked in utter shock as he looked into her eyes now. He saw tears threatening to leave her eyes and soon they did.

She ignored them, until they reached her cheek, then she wiped them. "I don't know…" She sobbed as she suddenly burst into tears. Crying as she collapsed onto the ground. Voldemort continued to stare at her as she cried. Soon she was just sobbing, her tears dried up.

He stood up now, still in shock. She had defended him with her life, like Lilly did Harry Potter. It was more shocking to him to have to be on the side that needed to be defended. He took her by her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. Feeling the erratic heat of her body. Using her ability caused a massive heat surge in her.

"Come…" He whispered, he had no doubt all his death eaters here were dead, if they weren't, the wizards wouldn't have been able to get so far. He saw she didn't move, so he picked her up and carried her to his chamber.

x.X.x

Once they were inside his chamber Voldemort set her down as she still sobbed a bit. She looked at him and spoke softly. "I would've said it was because of my insanity, but I haven't used my ability in over a week." She said and spoke further. "I don't know why I did it. I just couldn't stand there and watch you die. I'm sorry." She said in a whisper and Voldemort spoke quickly.

"Oh don't apologize. I am very grateful you did what you did." He said and she didn't look at him. He walked to in front of her. "Not even one of my death eaters has done that. People I've known years hasn't defended me the way you did. I really am grateful." He said. He wasn't lying, he literally owed his life to her. Even if there was no solid reason for her to have done it.

She nodded and lay back on the bed. "Please… I need to rest… I need to regain my mind." She said and he nodded, letting her drift of to sleep.

Once she was asleep he went to sit next to her. Just looking at her and suddenly he felt something he had never before felt. He felt remorse for hurting her when she came here, for putting her in that filthy prison. Trying to make her eat that sludge. He felt sorry for everything he's done to her that was not of a pleasant nature. Would she have defended him even if he had been keeping her in that prison? He didn't know the answer, but he had the idea she would've.

He decided to leave her alone as he cleaned up the mansion, he didn't want littered corpses in his house and he would have to increase the protection around the mansion.

x.X.x

Firira woke up and looked around, she felt dizzy and disorientated from using her ability so much in one day. She knew why she had saved him now, but she couldn't tell him. She had come to care for him in some way. She cared for people too easily, that had always been a problem of her.

She looked around and couldn't see him, she didn't want to get up, she just wanted to sit still, getting up would make her head spin. Just as she was getting to lie down again she heard the door open and she sat upright, her arms propping her up. As she expected Voldemort came through the door. He looked grim and was covered in blood.

"W-what happened to you?" She stammered out. He didn't look at her as he went to sit down on the bed, she saw the tell tales signs of tears developing and was shocked so deeply that she couldn't speak. His mouth was pulled tight and curled downward as if he might break into sobs at any moment.

"They killed Bellatrix..." He whispered, his voice faltered. "She…was like my sister." A tear ran down his pale cheek and she felt her heart break for him. She could not imagine losing Mesh to death. She didn't even realize he was capable of emotion like this. Even if he only shed a tear it was like a normal human crying themselves to sleep for a week on end.

Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly she crept closer to him until she had both her arms around him and was giving him an embrace that she hoped would in some weird way be comforting at this time to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and he did not push her away or show any objection. "I'm sorry…." She whispered and she was shocked to feel his arms enclose around her.

"Don't be…" He whispered. "I would've died with them if you didn't save my life…" His voice faltered again. "Now I can take revenge on them for her at least… it's the least I can do." He said and Firira didn't even bother bringing an argument up about revenge being a bad course of action.

They held onto each other for a long time and she didn't feel uncomfortable or threatened by any sudden mood swing he might have. She was feeling immensely sorry for him.

She eased him down on the bed so that he could rest, she could see he was exhausted. "Sleep now, tomorrow is a new day." She whispered in his ear as she attempted to get up. But he grabbed her arm and held it. She didn't need to ask why he had done so, she could see. He didn't want to be alone.

She nodded as she went to lie down next to him. Draping her arm across his chest and putting her head on his shoulder, holding him perhaps in an intimate way but a comforting one.

Voldemort fell asleep before her, but she did not try to move, she tried to force herself to sleep as well. But her mind was spinning. How could he be evil if he was like this now? Why did he do what he did to all those wizards?

"Oh god Voldemort, don't make me fall for you for showing emotion can live inside you." She said, she felt a pull at her heart. She felt the cool marble of his skin against hers. His breathing slow. How comfortable she felt just resting on his shoulder.

She suddenly closed her eyes, squeezing them tight. "No Firira…no… you are still maddened by your use of magic. This love you think you feel is not real." She said, but she couldn't bring herself to remove herself from his body. She actually held on tighter. "But god it feels nice to imagine." She whispered and finally she brought herself to sleep.

x.X.x

Voldemort woke up slowly. He felt the same sense of relaxation he did more than a week ago. He looked to his right and identified the source. Firira was curled up against him, her head now resting on his chest. She was breathing softly as she clung to him. He did not feel repulsed by her touch anymore. She saved him, a mudblood, who he banned from the community, whose fellow mudbloods he killed saved him.

He stroked her skin and suddenly became aware of a fact he had been pondering. For the last week or so he had slept terrible as if restless, but he slept perfectly well now when she was touching him. Was it possible his body had felt her warmth and refused to let him rest peacefully without it.

He could not ponder long on such thoughts, they had stayed here long enough. He had to get moving or the wizards would return with reinforcements. He could not expect Firira to do him the save favour twice, nor did he invite the idea of hiding behind a woman.

He needed to get safe refuge.

He stirred, trying to get out of her grasp, but as soon as he moved her eyes fluttered open and when she saw how she was basically lying across him, she sat bolt upright, wiping her eyes and falling back without realizing it.

"We need to move, the wizards will be back." He said and she looked at him still a bit asleep, but soon her mind cleared and she was looking at him more intently.

"But where do you intend to go?" She asked and he growled.

"I don't know, I will hide in a cave until I can re-establish my souls to al least three different objects." He said and looked at her. "You can return to your brother." He said and she looked aghast.

"Stay in a cave?" She asked horrified and he nodded, indicating he has lived in far worse places. "I-I've got an suggestion." She said and he looked at her.

"Yes?" He enquired and she took a deep breath.

"Come and stay at my place. I can at least provide you with decent accommodation, I haven't seen you eat once, so I don't know about food." She said and Voldemort looked at her like she had yanked him by his heart.

"I dine alone mostly… you would actually invite me into your house out of free will?" He asked and she gave a nod, followed by a smile. "What about your brother?" He asked and she answered quickly enough.

"Oh he has an open mind about things." She said, knowing full well he didn't have such an open mind, but she couldn't bear the thought of letting Voldemort rest in cave, alone.

"Very well…" He said and she stood up, holding out her hand to him. He looked at it, as if unsure to where she was going to take him, but in the end he placed his hand in hers and they disappeared.

x.X.x

Once they reappeared Voldemort took in his surroundings quickly, to make sure he wasn't in the middle of the ministry. He trusted no one and was mildly worried she would take him to the wizards who had killed Bellatrix but it seemed she did take him to a house, hers as she said.

They were in a living room, beautifully decorated, mostly olive like the nightgown she wore when they first met.

A second later a man came running into the room and when he saw Voldemort he immediately drew his wand, pointing it him with an fearful expression. He spotted Firira and spoke harshly.

"Let her go." He said and Firira walked to in front of Voldemort, looking Mesh directly in the eyes. "What is this Firira? Why are you standing in front of him?" He asked and she smiled as she looked at him.

"Brother… I would like you to meet our new house guest." She said and Mesh lowered his wand out of shock, looking from Firira to Voldemort.

"Excuse me?" He asked and she spoke quickly.

"He kind of lost his refuge and I decided to bring him here…" She said in an innocent whisper, looking at her brother pleadingly.

He growled, pointing his wand towards the kitchen. "Kitchen. NOW!" He hissed out and she didn't seem alarmed, she gave a smile at Voldemort.

"Wait here." She said as she entered the kitchen with her brother, he closed the door behind them and Voldemort tuned in on the conversation.

x.X.x

Mesh closed the door and looked at Firira with horror on his face. "What is wrong with you!?" He yelled softly. "How can you even think of bringing him here? WHY did you bring him here?" He asked and did not even wait for an answer as he kept on rambling. "He is the dark lord, he's killed hundreds of innocent people and had thousands others killed by his minions!"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I realize that Mesh. But I've seen a different side of him. Please… just allow this… He will not hurt you or even attempt to do so. Trust me brother." She said and Mesh looked at her with disappointment.

"What did you do to get in his pardon, please don't tell me you revealed to him your secret?" He asked and shook her head.

"I'm not idiotic brother, I know what he can do with power like this, " She said and mesh shook his head as he looked at her.

"Then what did you do?" He asked and she spoke slowly.

"I defended him in a dire situation." She said, trying not to phrase it in the way that made the truth obvious, but it was obvious her brother knew her speech well.

"You saved him from death!? YOU could've been an innocent bystander to watch the most dangerous wizard of all time fall and could've seen the WORLD rejoice at his death. Yet you chose to defend him and probably took a few innocent lives with you." He said and she looked away from him. "OH MY GOD!! I'm right! You killed innocents to defend the devil himself! You've NEVER killed innocents before!" He yelled and she looked down ashamed.

"I warned them twice to leave, I told them I would kill them if they did not leave." She whispered, but her brother was enraged.

"WHY… y-you're turning out like mother and father after all!" He hissed and she looked at him alarmed and insulted. He didn't take the words back. "Saving a dark lord from INNOCENTS!" He spat out the last word.

"I told you I see a different side to him. I will stand my ground and gladly defend him again." She said and suddenly the kitchen door opened. Voldemort stood there. He looked at Mesh.

"I heard everything, I have come to the understanding that I am not welcome here." He looked towards Firira. "I shall be leaving." He said and then walked towards her. He looked into her eyes, he saw the tears swelling up at her brothers harsh words. He bend forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead and just as his lips parted her head he vanished.

She touched her forehead and Mesh looked at her shocked. "Dear lord…you are in love with him…" He whispered and she looked at him with obvious anger.

"Yes… yes I am, I thought it was lunacy because I used my magic, but I realize it's not." She looked with more disdain at her brother. "And thank you for giving me the chance to change him." She said and ripped free from her brothers grip, he had been holding her arm, and disappeared.

x.X.x

Firira couldn't make sense of where she was going, she was following his trail and when everything came back into vision she collapsed onto someone. This someone jumped up quickly and pointed his wand at her. Without a seconds hesitation or recognition he yelled the killing curse at her.

The green jet hit her chest and her eyes went wide as she lay on the ground, shaking. Voldemort stood there in shock, looking at the dying Firira. He quickly bended down by her, he didn't even have the time to be surprised that she was the only person except Harry to survive the killing curse. Except his curse never affected Harry. He could see her dying. She just lived longer than anyone else who he had killed.

"Oh god." He said as he lifted the top of her body up. He looked at her, her eyes were turning white in the rising sun. "I didn't know it was you." He whispered to her. "Why…Why did you follow me!?" He yelled at her as he shook her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Because I care for you." She said softly, even in her last minutes she couldn't tell him she loved him, she couldn't disgrace him with those words. It was too much to say. She couldn't pass away with his look of shock.

"No… no. You shall not die." He said as he picked her up and quickly carried her deeper into the forest. He HAD to find a living person. He had to find an innocent. It took him all of five seconds to realize he wasn't going to find one in the forest. He disappeared.

x.X.x

Voldemort reappeared in the school of Hogwarts, he went to the Hufflepuff door, the most likely place to find an completely innocent soul.

Once he reached the dorm he went inside without difficulty. And to his delight there were only one person in the dorm room. Upon seeing Voldemort the young man jumped to his feet, quivering. "I'm sorry pure blooded boy. But you need to help me sever my soul." He said as he look down at Firira, she was barely alive, but still alive.

He pointed his wand towards the boy and mouthed the words. A green light shot out of his wand and hit the boy, he fell to the ground, still and his eyes glazed over. Voldemort immediately began the procedure he had done 6 times before.

It took him a few minutes to complete it. But once he was done he saw Firira's breathing had become normal. He wouldn't explain to her he had created a Horcrux out of her. There was no need to. She wouldn't feel different. But she was very much alive now.

He picked her up and disapperated once more. Back to the forest. He set her down, hoping she wouldn't recall anything of what happened at Hogwarts, he didn't want to tell her she was now one of his most prized possessions, nor did he want to tell her the only reason he did it was because he didn't want her to die.

He thought it was because he didn't want the secret to die with her, but he realized back at her house that it seemed her brother also had the knowledge, so that was not the reason. She said she cared for him? Was it because he owed her his life? No, not that either. He couldn't come to the conclusion that he might care for her as well, it was too shocking. She had showed great compassion to him when he was damaged by Bellatrix's death. She comforted him and he did welcome it greatly that night and perhaps he didn't feel too closed to the idea of it happening again.

He had even given her a kiss on the forehead as a goodbye, he had thought he'd never see her again and the thought did invoke unreal emotions in him.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "I guess we're even now…" She whispered softly as she looked into his red eyes. "You saved me… I wouldn't have thought you'd do something like that." She said, weakened greatly and still in minor pain from the curse.

He helped her to her feet. "Don't talk too much." He said as he helped her walk alongside him. "I am sorry to hear what your brother thinks of you. And I'm sorry you committed such an act of treason against your brother to save me." He said and she looked at him.

"I would do it again." She said and he looked her in the eyes.

"Why? Why would you do it again? It can't be purely because you say you care for me? " He asked and she swallowed hard on air. She couldn't keep it inside much longer.

"I never knew how easy it is to fall in love." She whispered, barely audible, but he heard it and it made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked at her, his mouth open. She had said the love word. She had said it towards him, that she loved him. Was such a thing even possible?

"Excuse me?" He asked and she shook her head and quickly walked ahead, being more stable on her feet now.

"Never mind… It's not important." She said and Voldemort caught up to her, he took her by her shoulder and swung her around so that she faced him. She looked at his face…so very snakelike, barely a nose, no lips and red eyes, completely bald. And she thought he was beautiful, absolutely beautiful in his oddness. She wanted to stroke his face, but resisted.

"You l-l-l." He couldn't say the word, he swallowed. "You love me?" He asked now, able to get the word out. Feeling as if he betrayed his tongue by forming those words.

She looked away, towards the ground. "Yes…" She whispered and he started to circle her, she didn't even bother to try and follow him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because…" She looked at him and he stopped moving. "Because you're ruthless, yet you can show kindness. I knew at first your kindness was fake because you only wanted to know my secret. But it changed… and when… you showed emotion I was honestly surprised. You saved my life where you could've just gone and interrogated my brother. You had no need to save my life, you're not even the type of person who would save someone even if they saved you." She said and Voldemort took a step towards her.

She looked a tad frightened and took a step backward. His eyes and face betrayed nothing of his intentions and she was afraid she had insulted him by speaking of him like that. She closed her eyes and spoke slowly. "I'll miss you." She said, waiting for the blow to come to her, waiting to die. She had been wrong, he felt nothing for her, he was heartless.

She felt his hands on each of her shoulders and to her surprise his mouth was by her ear. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered and she felt herself being pushed backwards until her back met a tree, it was hard, but didn't hurt. She opened her eyes and as she did Voldemort put his mouth against hers, she gasped and he didn't waste anytime in getting his tongue into her mouth.

Even with his lipless mouth his kiss was unbelievably soft, yet harsh, but passionate and yearning at the same time. She didn't hesitate as she kissed him back. He folded his arms around her and held her to his body tightly.

Voldemort couldn't believe what he was doing, kissing a mudblood, _groping _a mudblood, but he couldn't stop. He wanted her, whenever he kissed her heat went down his throat in pleasant waves, touching her gave a relaxing warmth. She was everything he thought he never craved.

Passionate, smart, beautiful, loving, understanding, harsh, powerful enough to stand by his side or defend him when he needed it and his body craved her heat. He felt something melting in him, and felt a feeling of compassion towards her, a feeling of love.

He pulled away from her. "I desire too much from you at the moment…" He whispered as he looked at her, he wanted to rip the clothes from her body, but clutched his hands into fists to resist the temptation. "It's best we stop." He said and she looked at him a few seconds before stepping to in front of him.

She seemed to regain her own control. "Yes… we need to find a place to take refuge." She said as she looked into his eyes.

They were about to start walking against when a person appeared before them. Voldemort pointed his wand at the person, but before he could do anything Firira ran forward. "Mesh!" She yelled and Voldemort recognized the man now.

He looked at Voldemort who lowered his wand and looked at Firira. "I-I changed my mind sister… I thought about what you said and I'm willing to wait it out." He said and Firira's face lit up for two reasons. They now had a place to live and that her brother didn't appear a minute earlier.

He looked at Voldemort. "You are welcome in our house as long as you don't break anything." Firira was hugging him and she walked over to Voldemort. "I'll see you there." He said as he disappeared again.

"C'mon." She said to Voldemort, who looked at her a bit surprised, what had she said to her brother to make him change his mind? It did not matter. He took her hand and they disappeared.

Soon they were back in the living room and before they even appeared she saw streaks of red and green lights flying towards them. She immediately put her shield around them and then she saw it. At least forty wizards in the living room with them, cramming the place up neatly. Mesh was standing by the kitchen, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Voldemort looked around, shocked. Firira grabbed his hand and tried to disappear, but a charm prevented it.

They kept on throwing curses at her and her shield was getting weaker, she didn't have enough power to keep on making it stronger and it would fail soon. "Oh god brother! Why are you making me do this!" She yelled as 7 wizards went up in smoke. Voldemort got out his wand and started throwing the killing curses at them. It was impossible not to hit one, they were crammed together and soon his count was at 10.

Firira was crying as she set ten wizards on fire. Soon only a handful remained. Who shouted curses and immediately ran for the door. Mesh was the only one left, he was staring at his sister with shock. "You killed so many…for him?" He asked and she still cried.

"You betrayed me brother!" She yelled through tears. "Turn him into a fucking weasel Voldemort." She said and Mesh still tried to run as he started to shrink until he was a weasel, who scattered out of the front door.

Firira let the shield go and started to fall. Voldemort grabbed her and picked her up, she was passed out from the power usage. He decided to locate her room. He saw a flight of chairs and started to climb them, when he reached the top he saw a door with "Firira" inscribed on it and went in immediately. Most of the room was olive colored, he supposed that was her favourite color. He lay her down on her double bed and closed the door, casting spells around the entire house. The strongest spells he had ever cast to protect himself and now her.

He lay down next to her and pulled her close to him. Folding his arms around her, her body was hot as fire, he ignored the bit of pain at first, but soon his ever cold body cooled her down and he pulled her closer to him.

Soon both of them were asleep.

x.X.x

Firira woke up and looked around, she saw a relieved Voldemort standing in front of the bed, his face looked like it had been riddled with concern.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she wiped her eyes, she felt much better than she thought she would for using her power so much.

"Something? You've been out for a week." He said as he walked towards her, she looked surprised, a week? That was very long indeed. And he had been staying by her side.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "I thought you might've gone into a coma." He whispered, he had never been so concerned for anyone's wellbeing except his own.

She hugged him and got off the bed. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'll make us something to eat." She said and Voldemort nodded as she walked into the bathroom.

He heard the shower water running and decided he'd make something, he hadn't really done cooking before, but he at least had a wand to help him speed up the process.

x.X.x

When Firira got out of the shower she was surprised to see a plate of food on the bed and Voldemorts was nowhere to be seen. "You made this?" She asked and he nodded, she was surprised and walked towards her closet with a towel around her. Voldemort watched her walk, looking at her naked skin. He wanted to grab her, ravish her and hold her. But he resisted.

She took clothes from the closet and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door.

He sat back against the bed, he desired her so much, he didn't know if it was just lust. Perhaps he could find out by carrying through, he wanted her naked skin against him, to feel her heat and share his cold. Just thinking of such a passionate thing made a certain part of his body grow bigger.

It was still day… perhaps when she decided to retire again he could try. Firira came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black robe that fitted her perfectly, she looked beautiful. She walked towards the bed and picked up the plate, putting it on her lap. She began to eat and Voldemort watched her. At least she hadn't insulted his cooking just yet.

When she was done Voldemort made the plate disappear and he looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, it was nice." She said and he nodded. He had never liked one of his Horcruxes so much… She was his most prized possession.

x.X.x

Voldemort and Firira had been listening in on various radio stations to see if there was anything about their occurrence, but nothing appeared about Voldemort being weakened and ready to kill. Which was a relief to him and Firira.

For the rest of the day she cleaned the house while Voldemort was out, he needed to locate and create more Horcruxes. He had already made another one, using Bellatrix's necklace, he decided to keep it close to him at all times. But the locate another one… he couldn't just take a useless item, he needed something special.

x.X.x

It was night and Firira was already dressed in a nightgown, reading a book on her bed. She heard the front door opening and soon Voldemort walked into the bedroom. He looked tired and she didn't know what he was busy doing, but she supposed it had something to do with Horcruxes.

He sat down on the bed and looked at her, she put the book down and smiled at him. The desire erupted in him again and he couldn't help it when he pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own. She obliged and he pulled her in under him. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed it, running his tongue over the wound he had previously made. The desire to bite her became overwhelming and he did. Sinking his fangs in quickly. She let out a gasp and her nails dug into his back, but she didn't object as he sucked a bit of blood out of her.

He pulled his teeth out and licked up the blood that still gushed out of the wound, He let his hand run down to her thigh and slowly pulled her nightgown up until it was above her waist. He let his fingers roam around her private area and tugged at her underwear, she didn't show any sign of objection, instead she was now gently biting his neck, no intention of breaking the skin, just nibbling.

He pulled her underwear off and kissed her again and he started to lift her nightgown up further, until it was above her breasts, he looked at them and lowered his kissing to them, capturing one of them in his mouth. He bit it lightly and licked her nipple.

She let out a soft moan and Voldemort lifted the nightgown over her head and hands, leaving her completely naked underneath him. He quickly removed his own and let his tip touch her wetness, she was indeed very wet. "Is this what you want?" He asked her as he brushed his tongue over her nipples and let his member slide in about a cm, making her moan softly.

"Y-yes." She stammered out and he let himself slip in the rest of the way. He groaned, he had never felt such warmth inside a woman. He put his arms around her and started to move in and out slowly. She gasped every time he did.

He kissed her while moving in and out of her. He felt like he was in another world, he had never felt like this when he bedded a woman, he had never felt this sort of passion for a woman before, this kind of deranged love.

x.X.x

It lasted almost an hour before Voldemort couldn't hold himself in any longer, he came within her and she was breathing harshly along with him. He placed his head on her chest and he could feel her rapid heartbeat.

He didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant, he could not produce offspring. He looked at her. "Let's go shower." He told her and she gave a nod.

He lay for a minute more before they got up and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and they climbed inside.

She held him suddenly, putting her arms around him. "I do love you." She said softly and he ran his hand down her back and started to wash her.

2 months passed and Voldemort was almost back to the same standard as before, he had four Horcruxes now. Firira, the necklace, Nagini's head and his old wand, all of them held close to him.

Firira hadn't been feeling well recently, and he had urged her to go to the hospital and was waiting her return. He knew he loved her, his lust for her didn't die after he slept with her, it increased. He desired her more than ever before. She was part of him and he of her.

The door opened and she walked in, looking horrid, she was pale and struggling to walk straight. Voldemort ran to her. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately and she looked up at him.

"I-I'm…" She couldn't get the words out further. "…with child." She finished, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Voldemorts face twisted in horrid anger. "You…you betrayed me…deceived me…" He started, his eyes turned red. "I cannot have children! WHEN did this happen!" He pushed her against the wall, not caring if he damaged the child, it wasn't his after all.

She looked petrified, she hadn't expected such an reaction. "I-I didn't! I never slept with anyone else!" She yelled out and Voldemort hissed at her.

"And you lie still! You can't even face up to it!" He yelled. "I should never have let you get so close to me, thank you to proving to me that love is a mere waste of much better emotions. If I find you close to me again. I will kill you!" He hissed and vanished.

Firira looked stunned as she fell to the ground. "B-but I didn't…" She whispered as she fell down on the ground, beginning to cry.

x.X.x

Voldemort appeared in the place his new and remaining death eaters resided, all of them looked shocked at his appearance and his anger. He didn't even look at him, just commanded. "Get a room ready for me." He said angrily as he marched into his study.

He hit the wall with his fist and ripped the bookshelves from the wall. "Lying little wrench! Cheating bitch!" He yelled and soon collapsed against the wall, he felt tears stinging his eyes and wiped them away quickly. "She is not worth tears." He hissed out, but more followed the first and soon he was sobbing.

x.X.x

7 months went by and Firira finally gave birth to her baby, she had gotten an elf to help her deliver the child, not wanting to go to the hospital. As soon as the elf cut the cord and started cleaning the baby he yelled, letting the baby fall onto the soft blankets below and disappeared. Firira was shocked and quickly grabbed up the baby. She looked at his half cleaned face and could see the eyes of Voldemort staring back at her, he was so pale as well. His nose was flatter and his lips thin.

She began crying suddenly. "He is yours…" She said through sobs and the baby began crying as his mother did.

x.X.x

Voldemort had been living in anger and destruction the last few months, he was maddened by her betrayal and couldn't take it anymore. He kept thinking of how she could do such a thing to him.

He needed her dead, he needed her to die.

He looked around himself and picked up his wand, disappearing, He would do it before he could think of it or see her properly. He needed to get it over with.

x.X.x

Firira had put her baby to sleep, she had yet to decide on the name, she wanted something that resembled Voldemort, even though he had left her she still loved him dearly and wanted to make sure his child at least bore part of his name. She didn't even know his real name, she heard conversation about it being Tom Riddle, but that name was not right. If the rumours were right, Voldemort shed the name to get rid of his muggle heritage.

She went to the living room and sat down on the couch, putting her head in her hands and sighing, she had enough money left in Gringrotts to last her about 6 months, but how would she be able to go work if she couldn't put her son in the care of another? He looked too much like Voldemort, it would frighten anyone.

She wished the headmaster of Hogwarts were still alive, he would've been able to do something for her, he was always a reasonable person, but she couldn't dwell on the idea as it was not possible.

She was financially ruined and couldn't see how she could provide a proper living for her child. "Oh god my dear son, how will I ever manage?" She whispered and to her utter surprise she heard a voice answer.

"So you kept the thing, the thing that is not mine and broke us up?" The sentence didn't even need to be said, the voice told her who he was, she looked and saw Voldemort, clad in dark black robes, his chest exposed, Bellatrix's necklace was wrapped around his hand. He looked paler than usual and angry to a maddened state. "You little slut." He hissed out and she quickly got up, she was tired. She had given birth less than a week ago and it was still having its toll on her. Magic did mend her injuries during birth, but nothing could take away the fatigue of giving birth.

"Please…" She whispered softly. She wanted to continue, but Voldemort interrupted.

"Please what? Please forgive you for betrayal? I don't think so!" He yelled angrily as he pointed his wand towards her. He mouthed something she couldn't catch and soon she felt her tongue stick to the top of her mouth, she tried to speak, but could get a word out, instead it sounded more like a gagging sound. "I will kill you, but first I will kill that stupid child of yours!" He yelled as he started walk towards the stairs, she knew full well her baby was in her room and she believed he knew the same.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm, he looked at her angrily and threw her off him. She immediately jumped up, putting a shield around herself so that Voldemort couldn't touch her and rushed passed him. She felt a spell hit her back and she toppled against her back, she felt blood leaving the gash wound he created and she stood against the door. Barring his way.

"You will not stop me, I can dispose of you as easily as I do of muggles." He muttered as he advanced on her, her eyes went wide as she quickly set him on fire, he dosed it as quickly as she lit him up, but he looked angrier. "Futile attempt!" He yelled and threw a curse at her that broke the shield around her body. She looked frightened as she was completely defenceless and unarmed against him.

As he reached for her she felt her tongue leave the top of her mouth. "STOP!" She yelled suddenly and he pointed his wand towards her again.

"Oh, so you are half immune to spells, that was supposed to last much longer, well done little vixen, but your minutes are few and so is that of your child." He said angrily as he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her away from the door, he knocked the door open and saw the crib standing against the wall, he walked towards it and saw the baby was wrapped in white linen, he couldn't see it and it his opinion that was good thing, it would only infuriate him more to see this disgrace of a child.

She ran into the room and tried to pull him away, but he cursed her so that she was stunned, she fell against the wall, only able to breathe. She couldn't watch him die, she couldn't let her son die!

'Stop, please stop, please make him stop!' She screamed in her mind, for she was unable to deliver speech. Voldemort turned to her quickly.

"Hmmm, strange, I can read your thoughts still, I thought that bond was broken between us." He said, she never realized he could read her thoughts when she spoke to him or of him when he as in the same room, but it seemed he could. That would explain why he always knew when he made her angry.

'For you maybe.' She responded and he growled.

"It matters not, you have betrayed me." He said with bitterness in his voice and turned to her instead of the baby. "Perhaps your death should come first." He said harshly and as if in protest the baby started to cry. Voldemort quickly turned back to the child.

"Disgusting!" He yelled and he ripped the child out of the crib and threw it onto the floor without any pity or hesitation, the child stopped crying and lay motionless on the floor, still wrapped up. The spells around Firira broke.

"NO!!!!!!" She yelled and she ran to Voldemort, she grabbed him by his robe as the tears streamed down her eyes. "HOW could you!!!" She slapped him through the face will all her strength and yanked his robes. "How!!! Why could you not understand that he is yours!!!!" She yelled so loud the walls vibrated, her eyes turned gold and her body started to glow red, Voldemorts clothes started to singe at her touch.

He pushed her off him. "I am infertile, I cannot have children you liar!" He yelled and she cried still, angry tears leaving her eyes, but evaporating on her skin as she was fire hot at the moment with anger.

"You bastard!!!" She yelled as she slapped him again. "I spent 7 months in hell with my pregnancy!! Bearing your child alone!! I cannot even ensure a future for him! You left me alone without even the slightest possibility that I need you! You abandoned me and your child in our time of need! I needed you dammit! I missed you! I wanted you by side to help me deliver our son! Not some fucking elf that ran at the appearance of the baby!!" She yelled and gave him another well earned slap.

She collapsed down on the floor and scooped up her son, not having the will to see if he was still alive after Voldemorts violence.

"You dare say this to me? You dare want me to believe he is my son?" He asked angrily, how could she expect him to believe her?!

"You don't have to believe me…" She whispered softly as she took the sides of the linen. "You don't have to believe I never cheated on you! But I want you to see!!!" She yelled as she ripped the linen of the boys body, he was knocked out, but she was relieved to see he still lived.

She lay the baby on the ground, naked except for a nappy. Voldemort stared at the child speechless… He was pale as paper and his nose was flat, his lips barely visible and when he opened his eyes for a split second he saw his own eyes staring back at him.

This was too much to take in, too much for him… this was his son, he had left Firira, hurt her even, for what? For his own insecurities, he had a son, somehow he had managed to bear a child with this woman, _his _woman. And he had thrown her aside like a piece of garbage, accused her of betrayal and even threatened to kill her and knocked his own son unconscious!

Suddenly he fell down on the ground and started to cry, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he felt worse than anything before, he had never felt so ashamed of himself. He had ruined the best thing he had ever had in his entire life! He had hurt the only thing he loved and damaged his own miracle offspring.

Firira sat there speechless, after a few seconds of his crying she crept over to him and pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly as he cried on her shoulder. "I do not hate you, I love you, I love you so much Voldemort… I never wanted to lose you." She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her. She gave him a kiss on the neck and her soothing heat filled him again.

"I am so sorry… I never expected he would be mine…" He whispered as he felt the blood on Firira's back from his curse, he cried harder and held her tighter. "I couldn't take it anymore, I was living in anger and hate. I hated you for learning me to love and then taking it away. I never realized you really didn't betray me." He whispered and she ran her hand down his back.

"Shhh now… just relax…" She whispered, she should've hated him, told him to leave and never come back, but she loved him so much the thought of not seeing him ever again tore her apart. She needed him, just holding him invoked so many emotions in her in drove her mad. "Oh god I love you." She moaned in his ear as she held him tighter, he responded as his tears finally dried up.

"You have no idea... how much I care for you Firira..." He whispered as he hugged her to him. "You should hate me and despise me, yell at me for leaving and yell at me to leave..." He whispered in her ear and she shook her head.

"I don't want you to ever leave again..." She said quickly as he hugged him tighter and he returned it, he took her by her shoulders and moved her a short distance away from him. He brought his face to hers and soon his lips found hers and he was kissing her more passionately than he had ever done before.

His years of planning to rule the world seemed futile to his life with her, seemed futile to what he owed her for leaving. What future he had with his son and what future her was going to have with her. He didn't care about anything else. The wizard world could have their life back, Harry Potter could become his best friend and Dumbledore could come alive again for all he cared. Everything was futile in comparison to his love for her.

He would never again leave or lose her, not even to death.


End file.
